Dalliances
by dinahtoushi
Summary: In which the reader is not sure if the elephant in the room is a friend or foe.


Lucius smiled at the younger man on his bed. Harry looked so beautiful with the moonlight playing across his tan, lean body, his muscles rippling with every movement as he tested the bonds holding him tightly against the blood-red sheets. Of course, he caught himself, and changed it to a smirk before Harry noticed.

"Good evening, lover." Lucius whispered.

Harry's head snapped up to look at him, and even with the cloth gag over his lips, managed to mumble something that sounded vaguely like bastard. Lucius raised one eyebrow.

"Not pleased to see me?"

More mumbles responded. Lucius disrobed without haste, but not too slowly either. Lucius grinned slightly, sitting on the bed next to his plaything for the evening. "Your body doesn't seem to mind having me here."

He reached out with one hand, and ran a perfect, pale finger up his inner thigh. Harry shuddered under the caress, wanting to push into it, yet trying to pull away. Now two fingertips traced back down the thigh. And then up again.

Harry trembled again, but didn't give in. The fingers drifted up to his stomach, tiptoeing around his cock, and then waltzed down to his balls. Lucius stroked them gently, hefted them, and then moved away. A whimper came from above, but Lucius ignored it. Instead he trailed his fingers down to Harry's entrance, massaging just lightly.

Suddenly, pain and pleasure exploded around his left nipple. Harry had been so busy gasping at the wonderful torture of his ass that he hadn't even noticed Lucius's free hand move up to his chest. His cock twitched strongly, as he canted his hips automatically. He fought the urge to arch up into the hand, and barely restrained himself.

"So sensitive, aren't we?" Lucius chuckled. He reached over and tugged at the other nipple. Harry gave in, arching his back, tense as a bowstring. A low, muffled groan spilled out of him, and Lucius licked his lips at the sweet taste of victory. Lucius bent down and pressed a wet kiss to Harry's gagged mouth, then trailed his tongue down Harry's chest, briefly circling the twin nubs that stood out like little pink pebbles from his skin.

Finally, Lucius reached Harry's erect and aching manhood. After a moment's deliberation, in which his breath ghosted over Harry's cock and set him completely on edge, Lucius licked a slow trail from the base to the tip. He massaged the underside with his tongue and suckled on the head. He took the entire length into his mouth, trying not to gag and finally backed off as Harry let out a keening moan.

He gently licked the head again, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. Harry attempted to buck, but the bonds on his arms and legs held him down. Lucius pulled back to admire the view, and touched the ties that held Harry's legs open. They began to lift up, heading towards the canopy of the bed. Harry cried out as more of his body weight shifted to his upper back. It wasn't painful, Lucius knew, but it was uncomfortable. He touched the ties again, and they stopped.

Harry noticed that Lucius was staring down at his tight, winking passage, and squirmed under the scrutiny. Finally, Lucius reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a grey-blue jar. He uncorked it, and held it under Harry's nose. It smelled like lavender, and he relaxed as soon as the scent hit him. Lucius took a small amount of the scented oil and began rubbing it on Harry. His nipples were first, and received a small dose of oil before Lucius moved onto his cock and balls.

His cock was still wet with Lucius's saliva, but the oil felt pleasant and warm. Finally, Lucius touched his entrance. Delicate and purposeful, the oil was rubbed in around the entrance before one slick finger slid into Harry. A second digit soon joined it, followed quickly by a third. Harry moaned.

"I don't want to hear you speak. Do you understand me?" Lucius still held supreme authority, and he needed Harry to know it. Even though his voice was low and almost raspy with need, his tone was still confident and strong. Harry nodded. Lucius reached up and touched the gag, which came undone. Harry panted for breath, and groaned softly as the fingers inside him moved and scissored without warning. Just as he tried to buck again, a finger shifted inside him, brushing against a bundle of nerves. Harry screamed as the white-hot pleasure sang through his body.

Sparks were shooting behind his closed eyelids and he could hear himself gasping like he had just run a marathon. He opened his eyes, and just as he focused on Lucius's sadistic grin, the fingers hit it again, harder than last time. He nearly blacked out at the painful pleasure. Heavens, he wanted to beg for release, and yet he was not allowed to.

"I don't want to hear you speak." Said so regally. It kept looping through his head. _Don't beg. Don't beg. Don't beg._ But when the fingers were withdrawn, he couldn't help the whimpered "no!" that burst from him. Lucius did not make eye contact, just stroked himself lazily with the oil.

Suddenly, the light breeze from the window swept across his nipples and cock, arousing him hopelessly. His eyes wide, he looked over to where Lucius sat, but got no response. He went to ask something when Lucius took one hand off his cock and lightly flicked his partner's balls. Pleasure and agony filled Harry, and he cried out at the sharp sensation in his groin. Lucius nodded, looked over at the jar, and repeated his action. Harry spasmed in pain, body taut, while his cock twitched almost violently.

When Harry regained control of his senses, he realized that the oil must have made him even more sensitive. He had been so busy thinking that he hardly realized that Lucius had moved on top of him. That is, until Lucius shoved his cock into Harry in one clean stroke. Harry cried out in pleasure, and Lucius gave him a few moments to adjust before picking up a strong, almost brutal pace that shoved Harry closer and closer to the headboard. Lucius hissed something and Harry found that the ties had come undone. He put one hand on Lucius's shoulder for leverage and twined the other into his bedmate's beautiful long hair.

His legs locked around his partner's waist as they moved together, panting, moaning, and crying out in bliss. Finally, Harry tensed up, control breaking and gasped "Coming Oh God Yes Please Lucius Oh God Yes Yes Yes." His semen splattered all over his stomach and chest. Lucius groaned out Harry's name as the tight passage closed around him further, and spurted his milky come into Harry's ass.

They embraced softly, sharing a deep kiss as they drifted off. As Harry fell asleep, he whispered, "Love you, Lucius." He was unconscious within moments, and thus had no idea that the older man had heard him, and whispered a soft "I love you," in return.


End file.
